Jeff's New Toy
"Jeff's New Toy" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Clarence.' ' Synopsis Jeff and Clarence clash over keeping a toy in its box.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/clarence-jeffs-new-toy/EP018697990009?aid=wilacrosse1d2 Plot A commercial is shown of the new toy Jeff wants. Jeff does his morning jog. When he gets home, he sees his package. He goes to Clarence's house and Sumo's RV and wakes them up. He shows them the toy at his house and they want to play with it, but Jeff wants to put it on the shelf and never open the box so it can stay in mint condition. They go in the living room to watch the animated show based on the toy. Clarence asks Sumo to come in the kitchen. Clarence tells Sumo that he can't stop thinking about the the toy and that he really wants to play with it, Sumo eventually decides to help and gives a thumbs up when the coast is clear so Clarence can go into Jeff's room to get the toy. Clarence copies the cover of the toy's box on a printer and tapes it on a tissue box, then he puts that on the shelf where Jeff's toy used to be. Sumo is watching the show when Clarence calls him to come outside. Clarence and Sumo flies the toy but it bumps the house and it's head falls off. So Clarence tries to fix it but it's no use. Jeff then comes outside and says they should play with the toy. They go into Jeff's room, but Sumo says he's hungry, so that Jeff wouldn't notice his toy is missing. Jeff and Sumo goes to the kitchen to get some food. Clarence tries to staple the toy's head back on, but ends up breaking the head into pieces. Clarence then goes into the bathroom and squirts everything he can find in there on the toy but it's still not fixed. In the kitchen, Sumo wants Jeff to get him a snack that Jeff never heard of, but he tries to find it. Then, Clarence calls Sumo into the living room, Clarence says he couldn't fix the toy, Sumo asked if he tried using glue, but Clarence didn't think of trying that, so Sumo suggested that Clarence should tell the truth. As Jeff walks in and asks who was copying his toy box, he saw that his toy was broken, then he grinded his teeth and some of his teeth came out. Clarence tried to tell a story about how a raccoon broke the toy, but Sumo just admitted that Clarence did it. Jeff angrily yelled at Clarence, and started hitting him as Clarence tries to confess Jeff, but did not listen, until Sumo called the company who made the toy and tricked them into giving him a free one. Later, all of them play court and Sumo says both Clarence and Jeff are guilty, then the episode ends with Clarence, Jeff and Sumo lying on the roof as Sumo flies the robot toy. Characters *Jeff *Clarence *Sumo Minor Characters * Unnamed kid actors * Sumo's Brothers Trivia * This episode takes place in Jeff's house, but his parents were not around. * This is the first appearance of Sumo's house. * This is the first appearance of any of Sumo's brothers. * The Stop-Motion sequence was directed by Andrew Overtoom and Heather Navarro. Character Connection *Sumo is noticably smarter and less crazy in this episode. This could be because he didn't get to sleep late. Cultural References * "Supreme Court Squad: Extreme" is an obvious parody of Transformers. ** Also, their animated series appears to be a parody of Judge Judy. * Wrath Hover Ginsbot is a parody of Ruth Bader Ginsburg. * Clarence's dinosaur pajamas resemble the Japanese movie monster Godzilla who happens to resemble a dinosaur. * The part where Clarence switches the plant with Jeff's toy is a reference to the famous scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones attempts to claim the lost idol by taking the idol and replacing it with a bag of sand. * The style of the stop-Motion sequence is a homage to the "Life with Loopy" series of sketches from the Nickelodeon animated sketch comedy show KaBlam!. * The shows that Sumo scrolls through (Pawn Hoarders, Storage Hoarders, and Swamp Wives) are most likely parodies of Pawn Stars, Storage Wars, and Swamp People, respectively, all airing on the History Channel. However, they are shown on seperate channels. * A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and He-Man are shown on Jeff's toy shelf. * The music heard in the sequence in which Clarence tries to fix the toy is similar to the Breakfast Machine music by Danny Elfman in Pee-Wee's Big Adventure. Errors/Goofs * When Sumo asks why the robots aren't fighting, the truck on his shirt disappears. * Jeff broke his teeth of rage after realizing Clarence tear apart his new toy, but in the next scene his teeth look to be well. Clips Wrath Hover Ginsbot Clarence Cartoon Network Clarence - Jeff's New Toy (Preview) Clip 2 Fixing Jeff's Toy Clarence Cartoon Network Reference es:El juguete nuevo de Jeff pt-br:O Novo Brinquedo do Jeff fr:Le Nouveau Jouet de Jeff pl:Nowa zabawka Jeffa ru:Новая игрушка Джефа Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes